Secret Saturday Drabbles
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: A collection of short drabbles stories about your favorite characters and the situations they get into. Send in suggestions if you wish.
1. Piercings

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it _too_ stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. If you have a suggestion involving Doyle (even just a smidge) then that'll probably get in no matter what because he is my favorite character. Anyways, on with the first drabble!

* * *

It was a peaceful day on the Saturdays' ship as Doyle proudly landed on the top while carrying Zak along with him. The younger boy consciously kept his hand over his left ear as Doyle set him down.

"Do you think my parents will be really mad, or just semi-mad?" Zak asked as the two walked down toward the command center.

Doyle rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hm…I say that your mom will be semi-mad and your dad will be really _really_ mad."

"Well we can just say that this was for my training," Zak suggested.

"If I were you, I'd just let me handle this, mini man." Doyle said.

"Handle what?" Doc asked as the two stopped in front of the team. Fiskerton and Komodo sat a few feet away with their ears stretched out towards them.

"Well…I decided that I'd take the kid out for some training this morning and we worked on our endurance exercise today." Doyle began. "He learned a lot and I'm hoping you and Drew will understand-"

"It depends on what the situation is," Drew chimed in as she approached them.

"We had a long talk about this before we did it and I gave Uncle Doyle my full consent," Zak cut in. "I know that I should have waited until I was older, but I couldn't wait another second."

"What exactly did you two do?" Doc questioned.

"We pierced his ear," Doyle blurted out.

Zak removed his hand to reveal two small golden hoops on his left ear just like his uncle had on the same ear. Both grinned innocently as Zak's parents stared at the two in shock. Fiskerton and Komodo retreated to a safer, not to mention quieter, part of the airship before Doc and Drew were able to find their voices. It didn't take long for them to do that, though.

"ZAAAAAAAAAK! DOOOOOOOOOYLE!"


	2. Rock Band 2

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. If you have a suggestion involving Doyle (even just a smidge) then that'll probably get in no matter what because he is my favorite character. Anyways, on with the drabble!

* * *

Doc and Drew both rolled around in their bed as they struggled to sleep while the boys played a new game in the next room. Doyle had insisted that it was good for Zak and Drew managed to get Doc to go along with it. Now she regretted ever letting them buy the Wii and _Rock Band 2._ Music blared from the room as Doyle's voice rang out to _Bad Reputation_.

"_I don't give a damn__ 'b__out my reputation,__I've never been afraid of any deviation! An' I don't really care__ i__f ya think I'm strange__! __I ain't gonna change an' I'm never gonna care 'bout my bad reputation!"_ Doyle sang loudly.

"Still think that it was a good idea to let them buy that?" Doc muttered as he faced Drew.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong-" Drew sighed.

"Maybe?" Doc questioned.

"I _was_ wrong, okay? Can't you just go in there and stop them?" Drew groaned and buried her head under her pillow. "Doyle can barely carry a tune when he's trying to shout out the words."

"Fine, I'll go." Doc grumbled. "But just remember that this could have been stopped if you would have listened to me-"

"Just go!" Drew snapped, beginning to get crabby from the loud music.

Doc winced and rushed out of bed before Drew could get anymore mad. The music had stopped while the boys picked another song, which wouldn't take long. Doc burst in with a scowl on his face as Zak took the microphone from Doyle, who in turn took the drums while Fiskerton took the guitar. Komodo sat on the floor a few feet away as he watched the three curiously. Doyle spotted Doc first.

"Liked my solo?" Doyle smirked.

"Drew and I are trying to sleep, so if you could just- wait, is that what I think it is?" Doc pointed to the screen to where Zak had picked the song _Eye of the Tiger_. "That's my favorite song."

Doyle and Zak exchanged evil grins as Zak handed Doc the microphone. "Wanna try?"

"But I told your mom that I'd get you to stop it." Doc said.

"Be a man and stand up for yourself," Doyle interrupted. "Besides, we can turn the volume down a bit."

Doc glanced around the room uneasily as the boys waited for his answer. Drew, who was peacefully sleeping, woke up five minutes later to Doc's voice ringing out throughout the ship.

"_It's the eye of the tiger__; i__t's the thrill of the fight__! R__ising up to the challenge of our rival__, a__nd the last known survivor__ s__talks his prey in the night!__And he's watching us all__ w__ith the eye…of the tiger!" _Doc sang.

"If you want a job done, you have to do it yourself." Drew muttered as she clambered out of bed.

The song still continued on when she entered the room with a scowl on her face. With her hair a mess and eyes red with anger, she caused them to pause the game. Doc shoved the microphone into Doyle's hands, who handed it back to him quickly.

"Care to explain why I woke up to your singing?" Drew growled, glaring at Doc.

"Um…look, your favorite song!" Doc replied. "Want a turn?"

"That is not my…oh, is that _We Got the Beat_?" Drew asked.

"I bet you'd rock at it, sis." Doyle reassured and snatched the microphone from Doc, handing it to Drew.

"Well I guess one turn wouldn't hurt, but after this we're all going to bed." Drew explained.

"We will, mom, don't worry." Zak said in a reassuring voice, although he knew that they weren't going to bed anytime soon. In fact, the team didn't go to bed for another six hours.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. If you have a suggestion involving Doyle (even just a smidge) then that'll probably get in no matter what because he is my favorite character. Anyways, on with the drabble!

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Za-ak. Happy birthday to you," The Saturday family sang as Zak blew out the twelve candles on his cake. It was his 12th birthday and a small group of presents were stacked beside him. On his right, Doyle stood with Fiskerton and Komodo. On his left, Doc and Drew stood with Zon, who took a large chunk out of the cake with her beak. Komodo caught a small chunk of icing with his tongue and Fiskerton snatched it quickly before the lizard could down it, which ensued in a small fight.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to eat our slices of cake." Doyle threatened. The two stood still, but silently glared at each other. "Hey mini man, I think you should save my present for last."

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Save the best for last," Doyle whispered with a wink.

"Here you go, sweetie." Drew chimed in and handed Zak a thin, brightly wrapped box. He ripped it open and grinned.

"Wow, you got me a lap top." Zak smirked and then muttered under his breath, "Looks like I can watch WeirdWorld on YouTube now."

"What was that?" Doc snapped.

"Nothing, Dad, absolutely nothing." Zak replied innocently.

Zon then grabbed a small box with her beak and plopped it down onto Zak's lap. He opened it up to reveal a necklace made of vines and a single shark's tooth dangling in the center.

"Cool! Thanks, Zon." Zak slipped on the necklace.

Komodo and Fiskerton both pulled a tall, yet thin box to Zak's side, shoving Doyle to the side. Doyle crossed his arms and watched as Zak opened the box to reveal a newly refurbished Claw with a sword added to the bottom. Zak grinned and popped the sword out, swiping at the air.

"Wow, how did you guys do this?" Zak chuckled. Fiskerton and Komodo pointed to Drew and Doc.

"Fiskerton and Komodo figured that you needed an upgrade, so we decided to help them," Doc explained.

"Now it's time to open my present," Doyle grinned as he placed an even larger box.

Zak excitedly opened it and jumped up in the air victoriously when he saw a jetpack inside the box. It was exactly the same as his uncle's, except that it was custom made to fit Zak.

"You're the best uncle I could ever have, Doyle!" Zak cried and gave him a hug.

"And you're the best nephew," Doyle replied. "But you gotta try it out first, little man." Doyle slipped his own jetpack out from underneath the table and began to put it on. "Wanna go for a test run?"

Zak looked at his mom and dad expectantly. "Can I?"

"I have to set up the internet on your laptop, so I guess you can go, but don't fly too far from the ship." Doc sighed.

"Thanks," Zak smiled and hugged his parents, then turned to Doyle as his uncle adjusted the straps for him. The small Saturday slipped on the jetpack and wobbled a bit as he adjusted to the added weight. Zon flapped her wings and stood by the exit, where she would accompany the two.

"Ready to go?" Doyle questioned with a wide grin.

Zak tugged on his golden hoops as he looked at Doyle with a smirk. "I'm always ready."

"Then let's go," Doyle popped open the door as Zak activated his jetpack. Both took off out the door and Zon followed close behind. Fiskerton slid the door shut and stood with Komodo as both peered out the window. Doc and Drew joined them as they all watched Zak and Doyle fly around the sky. Zak faltered a few times, but both Zon and Doyle made sure that he didn't fall.

"Doyle might be reckless, cocky, annoying, money-hungry, rebellious-" Doc began.

"Is there a point to your speech?" Drew sighed.

Doc smiled down at Drew, "I'm trying to say that even though he is what he is, he'll always be a good uncle."

"Well Zak _is_ his only nephew, so I'm guessing that Doyle will spoil him silly and be very protective of him." Drew laughed. "But you're right, he always will be a good uncle."


	4. Weird World Model

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note:**I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. If you have a suggestion involving Doyle (even just a smidge) then that'll probably get in no matter what because he is my favorite character. Anyways, on with the drabble!

**PS: **This drabble takes place between a few episodes before "Once More the Nightmare Factory," in which Zak explains that he convinced Doyle to get him a model of Weird World for all the birthdays that his uncle had missed. I figured that this would take place while Doyle was staying on the ship. And don't worry, Eternal Spiral, your drabble is next :D

* * *

Doyle sat absentmindedly in his small room on the airship, sleeping on a large arm chair lazily. As he snored softly, Zak quietly snuck in. He grinned and cupped his hands together.

"Hey Uncle Doyle, can I talk to you?!" Zak called, causing his uncle to stir with wide eyes.

"I'm awake!" Doyle gasped and fell out of his chair. He glared up at Zak with narrowed eyes.

"I need to talk to you," Zak began.

"About…?" Doyle growled and heaved himself back into the chair.

"Well since you've been gone for my entire life up until now, I was wondering what you were going to get me-" Zak was silenced by Doyle clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Just tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." Doyle sighed.

"A model of Weird World," Zak said giddily.

"You watch that show, too?" Doyle grinned. "I thought your parents would have banned it."

"They did, but sometimes I sneak into my dad's lab and watch it when no one's looking." Zak explained.

"You sneak around behind your dad's back?" Doyle smiled and ruffled Zak's hair. "You make me prouder every day."

"So will you get it for me?" Zak asked.

"Consider it done," Doyle replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later when Doyle was fired, Zak was pretty glum. As he sulked back into his room after the ordeal, his spirits were raised when he saw a complete model of Weird World sitting on his bed. He jumped onto the bed, admiring his new model.

"Thanks, Uncle Doyle." Zak whispered with a grin.


	5. Ungrateful Ally

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note:**I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. Anyways, on with the drabble!

**PS:** This was requested by (and dedicated to) Eternal Spiral. I know I probably failed your expectations, but I tried my best. Gah, I do horrible with certain henchmen who refuse to talk. I'm talking about you, Munya!

* * *

Argost sat patiently in Weird World as he waited for Van Rook to arrive from jail. Argost had been kind enough to bail the man out after he'd been sent there by his old apprentice and the Saturdays. Munya was sitting a few feet away while tapping away at a control center, where he kept guard of all of the security camera footage. He spotted Van Rook entering and pressed a large red button, which activated a trap door. Van Rook's new apprentice, Abbey, appeared behind him, both suddenly falling down a chute as they stood by the front door. Soon enough, the two fell from the roof of the room and landed in front of Argost.

"Is this how it will always work when we come over?" Abbey groaned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Van Rook said snippily. "Why did you call us over, Argost?"

"I simply wanted to know how your experiences in prison were," Argost replied nonchalantly. "Discover any news that could help us?"

"I was put in solitary confinement, you know that." Van Rook growled.

"I was only informed that you were in prison, and nothing else." Argost explained.

"You expect me to believe that? You have enough money to find out anything you want," Van Rook sneered.

"Leonidas, behave yourself." Abbey whispered as they linked arms. "He got you out of prison."

"Abbey, stay out of this. You are still my apprentice, and I am your master." Van Rook snapped, silencing her.

"The woman speaks the truth," Argost cut in.

"Shut up!" Van Rook shouted at him. "I've had enough of this place. Abbey, we're leaving."

He turned sharply towards the door and Abbey turned to Argost with a shrug. "He was more behaved before we got here. Sorry."

"It's not your fault, dear. He's always been a hot-headed mess, just like his father was." Argost reassured.

"Abbey, come!" Van Rook shouted. Abbey rushed to his side and the two left quickly.

"Ungrateful fool," Argost muttered. "I took him in when his father died, and what thanks do I get? None!"

Munya handed him a cup of coffee, the latest newspaper for the area, and a plate of crumpets, which Argost took with a grim smile.

"Thank you, Munya." Argost sighed. "At least I know I can count on you."

Munya nodded understandingly and returned back to his post. Argost took a long sip of his coffee as he popped open the newspaper, taking a small bit out of one of the crumpets. "You know, I think I'll be giving you the raise I was going to give Van Rook. How does a week in Mexico sound?" Munya gave Argost a thumbs up in response. "Good, you can start packing later on today."

* * *

Van Rook wasn't really taken in by Argost, I think, but I thought it would be kinda ironic to add it in there. And this wasn't my best drabble, so sorry about that.


	6. The Talk

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note:**I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. Anyways, on with the drabble!

* * *

Zak sat at the dining table inside the small dining room of the airship. Doyle was to his right while Doc and Drew sat across from them. They were all eating, so Zak didn't know how to ask them about the certain topic he would soon be bringing up. So he decided just to let it out in the open.

"Um…can you guys tell me where babies come from?" Zak spoke aloud.

Doc nearly spat out the water he was drinking, Drew coughed on the food she was swallowing, and Doyle's eyes were wide with shock as his fork dropped onto the floor with a soft thud.

"What's with the sudden need to know that?" Doc asked.

"Well Wadi showed me her baby sister today and said how she wanted to start her own family with lots of babies when she grew up," Zak replied. "I asked her the same thing I asked you guys, but she started giggling and told me to ask you when I got home."

"It's time for the talk, isn't it?" Doyle muttered, looking at Doc and Drew. "I might be his uncle, but you two are his parents."

"How hard is it to just tell me where they come from?" Zak groaned.

"It's complicated, honey." Drew explained.

"Can't you just go along with the whole stork story and leave it at that?" Doyle grumbled.

"If someone just tells me where they come from, I'll leave it at that." Zak snapped.

Doc let out a frustrated sigh. "Come here and I'll tell you."

Zak got up from his seat and joined Doc, who whispered the explanation in his ear. Zak's eyes went wide and he gasped, quickly shutting his eyes from disgust.

"That is the most _disgusting _thing that I've ever heard!" Zak cried. "I can't believe Wadi wants to go through that!"

"I tried to warn you, but no one ever listens to the smart uncle." Doyle scolded.

"He was going to hear it sometimes," Drew pointed out. "How long did it take you to find out?"

"When I was about 17 and my foster brother and I were vacationing in Vegas, he brought some chick to our hotel room. I'd rather not talk about what happened after that," Doyle shuddered. "Let's just say I got my own room when I figured out what they were doing."

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll skip the rest of dinner. I lost my appetite," Zak interjected and rushed out of the room before anyone could object.

"Well that went horribly wrong," Doc grumbled.

"You think?" Drew sighed.

"On the bright side, you don't ever have to do it again unless you plan to give Zak a younger sibling." Doyle chuckled. Both Doc and Drew glared at Doyle. "Sorry; jokes make me feel better after awkward situations."

* * *

The dreaded "talk" that everyone goes through. My mom tried it on me the other day, but I cut her off by telling her that I already knew the whole deal. We left it at that, thank God! Poor Zak didn't get it as easy as I did, though ;)


	7. Good Ol' Memories

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. Anyways, on with the drabble!

**PS: **This was requested by (and dedicated to) Lil' Pup. Lulu's request will be up next. It sounds like it'll be loads of fun :D

* * *

Leonidas Van Rook sat in one of the few cells in solitary confinement as he stared up at the ceiling. He had exactly ten years, four days, six hours, and fifty-two seconds left in his jail sentence. With a sigh, he turned over and scratched another mark on the wall which indicated the time left. Now he only had fifty-one seconds left. While he turned to stare back up at the ceiling, his mind wandered to the few good memories of his life that he had. And one of those happened to involved Drew Saturday, whom had been known as Drew Goodwin during their college years.

"_Leo, stop tickling me." Drew giggled, using Leonidas nickname as he pinned her against his car, tickling her slightly. He stopped and gave her a peck on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Anything for you, my sweet." He whispered in her ear. _

_Drew blushed and looked down at the floor as he popped open her car door. He twirled the end of her bouncy ponytail in his left hand as he helped her step into his red Russian sports car, which had been imported from his home country before his family had moved to America._

"_So are we still going to the movies tonight?" She asked as he hopped into the driver's seat. _

"_Maybe, but I was thinking that you would rather go to eat at _Le Con Brio_." He replied. "I specifically reserved the table that overlooks the fountain in the park across the street. I know how much you love nature."_

_She gasped, "How did you get us into a restaurant like _that_?" _

"_My father is the lawyer for the owners, so I managed to get us a table." He explained._

"_You've barely been here for a year, yet you know how to work your way around every obstacle." She sighed admiringly. "You'll turn out to be a great man someday, Leo. I can't wait to see how positive your impact will be on the world." _

"_I'm glad you have so much faith in me," He chuckled._

"_You're my boyfriend; I'm supposed to." She laughed. _

_He grinned and drove out of their college parking lot. A few hours later, after their romantic dinner, Leonidas pulled up to Drew's dorm. With one last passionate kiss, she departed into her dorm. As he prepared to drive off, Drew popped her head out of the door. _

"_Bye Leo, I love you!" She called quickly._

_He blinked once, smiled, and called back, "I love you too!"_

_She grinned and giddily sped back into her dorm, probably to gossip about the date with her roommate. He let out a sigh of joy and took off soon after. _

Leonidas broke free from his thoughts when a loud bang came from the door. He turned to see the guard opening the door to let him out.

"What is going on?" Leonidas asked.

"Someone posted your bail," The guard replied. "Someone named Argost, I think."

Leonidas let out a groan and got up. Argost had horrible timing. He always did find a way to interrupt Leonidas' flashbacks. He slipped out of the cell, where Abbey was waiting patiently in the lobby.

"Took you long enough," She scoffed. "What were you doing?"

"Just remembering the good days, that's all." Leonidas muttered. Oh, how he wished that he could have lived up to Drew's expectations. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I was vacationing in Las Vegas when my great grandma had to be sent to the hospital so we have to head back tomorrow again to bring her back on Sunday, so be grateful that I managed to update today. I check on my stats while visiting my great grandma at the hospital because I get free wi-fi on my iPod Touch there so feel free to review with requests. I also came up with an idea for a story where the Saturday family is nearly taken out for good during an explosion on the airship after defeating Argost in the fight for Kur. Zak and Doyle are the only survivors and they have to move on with life, and luckily Zak inherits the family fortune and house, so they can continue to live as they once did- sort of. Doyle takes up a job, though, and isn't around as much as Zak wished he was. A few years later, Argost sends someone to finish the job he set out to do all those years ago when he exploded the airship. Should I put it up? I started working on it during my vacation to Vegas and finished part of chapter 1, so tell me what you think.


	8. A Tour Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer:**I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note:**I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. Anyways, on with the drabble!

**PS:**This was requested by (and dedicated to) Lulu. This was really fun to write XD

* * *

A group of teens, and one younger child, walked through the halls of Weird World as they searched for their tour guide, V.V Argost. The group had won a tour around the large building, but so far they hadn't been able to find a single soul anywhere. Leading the group around was a 13-year-old girl named Ashlynn, whom was followed by her 7-year-old sister Madisyn. Behind them, Ashlynn's friends Tatiana, Mia, Ryan, and Curtis followed close behind. All were the same age as her.

"Can anyone tell me why I'm here again?" Curtis spoke up as they turned another corner.

"Because we needed _six _people to enter the sweepstakes for the contest," Mia replied quickly. "Now stop whining."

"Where do you think everyone is?" Madisyn whispered to Ashlynn as her sister leaned against a wall to think.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the tour was for tonight." Ashlynn sighed. "Well, that's what I read on the confirmation letter."

"Maybe you're memory isn't what it used to be," Ryan taunted and punched her playfully. She glared daggers at him. "I mean, girls can forget stuff a lot."

"Her memory is better than yours," Cloey defended.

"Thanks, Cloey." Ashlynn smiled. "My memory is much better than-YOOOOOOUUUUURRRRRSSSS!"

She screamed the last part as the wall behind her caved in and sent her tumbling down a winding tube. She groaned as she collided with solid floor, which was a good ten feet from the opening she had fallen in from. Ryan slid down after her and landed beside her, nearly hitting her. Their friends called to them as the wall slowly sealed up.

"Are you guys okay?" Tatiana called.

"We're fine," Ashlynn called back.

"We'll find you, don't worry." Madisyn reassured.

"Just try to find your way out," Curtis suggested.

"Sure, whatever loser." Ashlynn scoffed.

"Hey! I am _not_ a loser!" Curtis snapped.

"You kind of are," Ryan chuckled.

"Ignore Curtis. Just stick tight, okay guys?" Mia shouted.

"Okay!" Ashlynn and Ryan hollered as the wall sealed back up.

Ashlynn stood up as her eyes adjusted to the limited amount of light. As far as she could tell, there was a door at the end of the room where shouts and sparks of light escaped from a crack under the door. Ryan stood up beside her.

"Do you see it too?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if we should go in there." Ashlynn replied.

"It's the only way out," Ryan grabbed her arm. "Come on."

He pulled her toward the door and both eyed the knob nervously. They could hear their friends clambering above their heads, and the shouts grew even louder from behind the door. Ashlynn linked arms with Ryan as he pushed the door open. As he did, a blast of fire came at them and both screamed, diving to the floor before they could be hit. They scrambled away from the door and leaned against the wall as they surveyed their surroundings. They saw V.V. Argost and what appeared to be a mutated version of his assistant Munya, not to mention another masked man, fighting another group of people and strange creatures. Luckily, neither side had noticed the two teens lying in shock on the floor.

"Head for the door," Ryan whispered, gesturing to a door on the other side of the battle field. "I'll follow you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ashlynn hissed. "It's like World War 3 in here!"

"Just pretend like this is gymnastic practice," Ryan suggested. "You're good at flipping and dodging stuff, right?" Ashlynn nodded in agreement. She'd taken gymnastic classes when she was younger and was very flexible for a girl her age. "Good, now go!"

Ashlynn took off into the fight. She dodged a punch a young-looking man with a jetpack strapped on to his back had thrown at the masked man in front of him. Both looked at her with wide eyes, but she did a back flip and was out of their way a few moments later. A few feet away, Ryan was jumping around and dodging the many blasts and punches being exchanged. Soon, the entire fight had stopped to watch the two teens sprint for the door. Ashlynn dove and latched onto the knob, but unfortunately it was locked.

Ryan turned around sheepishly and asked, "Um…does anyone here have a key?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The remaining group of friends raced down a flight of stairs as the shouts from the bottom of the stairs began to die down. They knew that their friends were probably in there, so they burst through the door while striking very awkward karate poses.

"Freeze suckas!" Mia shouted. "Nobody move! Put down your…wait, what's going on?"

Ashlynn and Ryan were lying on the floor huddled together, both passed out. Ashlynn was the first to wake up, and she screamed when she realized how close she was to Ryan. Ryan did the same when he woke up.

"What happened?" Tatiana asked.

"I…and the fight…but…they were just…the creatures were…what?" Ashlynn muttered.

"It's such a blur," Ryan groaned. "I think we were in the middle of a fight between Argost and some other people, but I don't know what happened after we reached the door. One of them reached for Ashlynn…but I pushed him away and then everything went blank."

"Children, what ever are you doing down here?"

All of them turned to see V.V Argost standing at the doorway. Ashlynn and Ryan stood up, Ryan stepping in front of Ashlynn protectively. She peered from over his shoulder curiously.

"W-What happened?" Ryan asked him. "I…we thought we saw you down here."

"You must have fallen down here from one of the traps I keep in the building to hoard off the assassins," Argost sighed. "I cannot tell you how many times people have tried to break into my home and try to kill me. Especially the Saturdays."

"Who are the Saturdays? Were they the people you were fighting?" Ashlynn stepped out from behind Ryan.

"You two must have been affected by the hallucination gas that goes off every time the trap door is activated." Argost explained. "If we hurry and go get you two some water to clear your heads, we might just be able to finish off the tour."

"That sounds good to me," Curtis shrugged.

As the group exited the room, Madisyn stopped when she saw a small piece of rock catch her eye. It had weird engravings on it that she couldn't read, but she stuffed it into her pocket anyways and ran off to catch up with her friends. A few moments later, an 11-year-old boy and a man with a jetpack slipped into the room from an air vent.

"Where did you drop it, mini man?" The older man asked.

"I could have sworn that I dropped it right here." The boy sighed. "Do you think that it's back on the ship, Doyle?"

"I don't think so, but it doesn't matter anyways." The man replied. "We're still ahead of Argost. Besides, I'm sure your parents will blame me for losing that little piece of the Kur Stone."

* * *

The longest drabble so far. Weird, huh? Anyways, what do you think about this one? I hope you all liked it :)


	9. Battles and Avalanches

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I created this to write the many drabbles about this show that I have in my mind and if any of you want to contribute to the growing list, review with a suggestion. I don't care if it's stupid (but please don't make it too stupid) or super serious, just send it in with your review and I'll see if I can squeeze it in here. Anyways, on with the drabble!

**PS: **This was requested by (and dedicated to) MephismonX. I hope you don't mind that I added Zak in; I figured it would be funny when Doyle was retelling the story to the rest of the Saturdays.

* * *

_On a secluded and secretive base in the heart of the Himalayas, a shipment of crates containing a select variety of cryptids had just arrived. In one of those crates, though, were Doyle Blackwell and his young nephew Zak Saturday. Doyle peered out of the holes punched into the crate and he gestured for Zak to follow his lead. Doyle kicked the crate door open and rolled out, quickly ducking behind a group of other crates. Zak followed soon after. Both took a quick peek from behind their hiding spot as a few henchmen passed by armed with guns. The two slipped back into the shadows when one of the henchmen nearly saw them._

"_How are we going to get all of these cryptids out of here before they get shipped off again?" Zak whispered. _

"_I'll take care of the fighting; you just get the cryptids out of here, mini man." Doyle replied as he rested a hand on one of the crates. "If you need my help, just call out my name, okay?"_

_Zak nodded in agreement and pulled the Claw from behind his back. Doyle leapt out from the top of the crates and took out a few of the guards while Zak was busy at work freeing the cryptids. He'd occasionally come across one of the henchmen, but was strong enough to beat them. Doyle was having no trouble fighting his way around the site as he drew the men away from Zak. _

"_Doyle Blackwell, we meet again." _

_Doyle spun around in time to dodge Baron Finster's scorpion stinger as it launched at him. He threw a few grenades at the man, but they proved useless since the man was able to catch them with his stinger. Doyle cussed under his breath, thankful that the henchmen had stopped fighting him and he was able to focus on their boss. _

"_Baron Finster," Doyle stood in a fighting stance. "Shall we dance?"_

"_Pity, I only know the two step." Baron sighed. "Step one." He snapped his fingers and a group of four henchmen appeared carrying Zak as he struggled in their grip. _

"_Did you plan this out, or are you just doing this as you go?" Doyle taunted._

"_I wouldn't be making jokes in your current situation. V.V Argost has a large sum of money waiting for whoever turns the boy in to him," Baron smirked as Doyle growled._

"_Let him go," Doyle snarled. "This doesn't involve him."_

"_Or I could simply call Van Rook to come pick up the boy, which I've already done." Baron grinned evilly as the sound of another jetpack could be heard in the distance. "And that takes care of step two."_

_Doyle glanced at Zak, who was staring back at him with a look of determination on his face. He wanted to set the cryptids free, and fast. Doyle, thinking quickly, suddenly threw his jetpack at the men holding Zak and they dove out of its way as Doyle also launched grenades at them. Zak grabbed the jetpack, had it on, and flew off into the sky before the grenades could hit him. Doyle was then tackled to the ground by Baron as Zak used the claw to rip apart one of the larger crates. As small trio of chupacabras crawled out and Zak was able to control them. They tore open a few of the other crates and the cryptids were running around as they extracted revenge on the men who had captured them. Baron was still fighting with Doyle, who was dodging the older man's stingers. _

_Zak latched the end of the hook on the roof above the fighting men and swung himself at Baron, whom was sent sprawling into the snow. Zak handed Doyle his jetpack back and his uncle quickly put it on as the image of Van Rook could be seen approaching. Doyle swept Zak up in his arms and took off as Zak gained control over the cryptids._

"_So were do you want to take them, mini man?" Doyle questioned. _

"_There should be a secret scientist base not too far from here. I think we could get them there and the scientists could help relocate them," Zak explained. _

"And after we did that, we came right back home." Doyle finished off the story as he and Zak stood in front of the rest of the family in the living room at the Saturday household.

"But not before we left Baron a little surprise," Zak added.

"And you expect us to believe that you rescued a whole group of cryptids instead of going to the new opening of the skate park?" Drew questioned.

"We would've gone skating, but we forgot our skate boards." Zak chuckled.

"So we decided to do that instead." Doyle added.

"Well what surprise did you leave him?" Doc questioned.

"Just a couple of bombs here and there," Zak replied.

"The usual." Doyle shrugged. "It'll create a big enough explosion to bury his base and then some."

"You did what?!" Both Doc and Drew exlclaimed.

Thousands of miles away in the Himalayas, the sounds of explosions could be heard as a enormous avalanche started up.

"Curse you Doyle!" Baron Finster shouted as he was dragged away by the snow. "And that pesky nephew of yours, too!"

* * *

I'd like to add that no one should be fighting over what CN is deciding to do with the show. I'm personally okay with it because my TV can record it since I have Time Warner Cable, but even if some of you miss it you can easily find it on YouTube if you type in 'the secret Saturdays' and the name of the episode. Heck, I even heard that they're switching it to weekdays now. You guys should stop your fighting and please don't post things up that aren't stories. Come up with a forum for that and see if any of the authors on here would be willing to let people know about said forum in their stories. I know I would. I'm not bashing anyone, I'm simply saying that this should all stop and we should all get along like real fans should. I mean, what would Jay Stephen think if he found out what we were all doing? He would probably sue us all. I don't know why, but he would. Lol, just kidding. But seriously people, please put this to an end. I don't want anymore fans flaming each other because of this. If you do, then I will...discontinue my stories...okay, I might not discontinue them but I'll definetely take a long time updating.

On a lighter note, I just got a great idea for a new drabble thanks to 'crazyrightnow3417' and that'll be up soon.


	10. First Date Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I will not be taking anymore suggestions (sorry) because I'm going to do one more drabble for EternalSpiral then move on to make other stories. I might pick-up this story again one day, though.

**PS: **This was requested by (and dedicated to) crazyrightnow3417.

* * *

Doyle and Abbey walked into a small coffee shop, holding hands, as the waiter stood behind the counter, fixing up a few glasses of coffee while someone was busy fixing pastries a few feet away.

"I need two grande caramel cappuccinos, extra caramel on my girlfriend's and extra whipped cream on mine." Doyle set a bill on the counter and the waiter turned around. Both Doyle and Abbey gasped when they saw that the waiter was Zak, and the man fixing the pastries was in fact Fiskerton.

"What are you two doing here?" Doyle growled.

"Dad told us that he'd increase our allowance if we got jobs here and kept an eye on you two to make sure you didn't break Abbey's heart," Zak explained innocently as Fiskerton agreed in his native tongue. "He's prepared to launch your stuff out of the airship if I call him with bad news."

"Why you little-" Doyle was prepared to dive for Zak, but Abbey stopped him.

"I think that's very sweet of you Zak," Abbey chirped as she tapped Zak's nose lightly. "I'll make sure to tell you if your uncle does anything wrong."

"Carry on then," Zak then placed their order on the counter and quickly swiped the money. "I'll be keeping the change since I'll be throwing in two pieces of New York-style cheesecake."

Fiskerton handed the two their pieces of cheesecake and saluted them, causing Abbey to smile. Doyle, feeling a bit envious, gently grabbed Abbey's arm and led her to a table that seemed a good distance away from his nephews.

"Whatever, let's just get a seat before they rip us off some more." Doyle muttered.

"I find it sweet that they're looking out for me," Abbey said, eyeing Doyle. "Maybe they know a heart-breaking quality of you that I don't."

"I'm not a bad guy, honest." Doyle tried to explain.

"Pity; I had a soft spot for bad boys." Abbey sighed.

"Did I say bad guy? I meant I'm not a good guy," Doyle smirked. "I'm down-right evil. Heck, I even worked for Van Rook for a while."

"You don't say," Abbey took a sip of her coffee. "My sister Miranda isn't very fond of him; I think he tried to blow her to bits during the invasion of Weird World she went on with the Saturdays and a group of other secret scientists." Doyle glanced over at Zak. "He wasn't born yet, don't worry."

"Is he trying to get you with the whole 'bad boy' thing?" Zak asked as he popped up beside the table.

"How did you-" Doyle gasped, pointing over to the counter. "You were just there a second ago."

"He's a real softie," Zak continued on, ignoring Doyle. "When he was working for Van Rook, he saved me once when he could have just left me. Plus, one time when we were battling these huge fish, he left and then came back to-"

"I think someone has been around too much coffee," Doyle interrupted through clenched teeth. "Now go back to your post."

"I'm on break," Zak pulled up a seat toward the couple's table. "Fisk is holding my shift."

He gestured toward the gorilla-cat, whom was busy taking orders and filling up cups of coffee. He waved to the trio, spilling the hot coffee onto his fur. He screamed in surprise and struggled to wipe it off.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Abbey asked.

Doyle took a sip of his coffee, "If he can handle an entire day in Weird World, then he can handle this."

"So what are you two up to?" Zak asked while they both took sips of their drinks. "Should I be expecting little cousins running around anytime soon?"

Both adults spat out their drinks in surprise, spraying Zak right in the face. Doyle was bent over coughing while Abbey was doing the same.

"Ugh, it was just a question!" Zak cried. "That doesn't mean you can spit on me!"

He jumped from his seat and back toward the counter, where Fiskerton was laughing quietly, as he left his former babysitter and uncle to recover.


	11. Replacement

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I've decided to continue on with this drabble collection since everything has died down with the whole 'battle with CN' and I got confirmation from Jay Stephen himself that the show isn't cancelled (yet). So review as usual, and even request if you want because this story will be continuing on as long as I come up with more ideas for the drabbles and the show still airs.

**PS: **This was requested by (and dedicated to) EternalSpiral.

* * *

Munya was dusting and cleaning around Weird World, feeling a bit tense and alone ever since Argost's death. It just wasn't the same without the latter around scheming and trying to uncover Kur. His presence had once given the Weird World home an eerie, yet inviting feeling. With him gone, the large building felt empty, even haunting.

As he entered the main room, thunder rocked the home and lightning shone in from the windows. Munya was a bit shocked, due to it being the middle of summer and all. He ignored it, though, and continued on with his duties. But he quickly stopped as the sound of soft breathing could be heard a few feet away. He turned around and dropped the duster in his hands as he locked eyes with what appeared to be Argost's ghost. The ghost sat on a chair right in front of Munya.

"My most loyal servant Munya," Argost began. "It is so good to see you keeping my home nice and tidy after those vile Saturdays nearly trashed the place last time they came."

Munya was at a loss for words, even more than usual.

"I have managed to come back to this world as an apparition, but for only a short time. I have a mere matter of minutes before I must return to the Hell that I now call home. Getting back to the point, I was able to recover a special artifact from the Louvre Museum in France. It allows my legacy to continue on from where I left off." Argost snapped his fingers twice. "I'm sending in my replacement, and even though he might not be as evil as I once was, I am hoping that you will be able to teach him how to follow in my footsteps. Goodbye, Munya."

The ghost of Argost disappeared from the chair and a figure walked out from the shadows, causing Munya's jaw to drop. The light from the windows reflected on the man, revealing what appeared to be Argost once again, holding a black/silver mirror in his hands.

"Please excuse any trouble I caused you for arriving late, but I had a few Mondays to deal with back in my world before I was able to escape." Argost sighed and set the mirror down on the table beside the chair he had sat down in, where the previous Argost had once been a few moments ago. "So, where do I get started?"

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point. Don't you think?


	12. Stuck in a Tree

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters for they belong to Jay Stephen, who was smart enough to create _The Secret Saturdays_.

**Note: **I've decided to continue on with this drabble collection since everything has died down with the whole 'battle with CN' and I got confirmation from Jay Stephen himself that the show isn't cancelled (yet). So review as usual, and even request if you want because this story will be continuing on as long as I come up with more ideas for the drabbles and the show still airs.

**PS: **This was inspired by (and dedicated to) MephismonX, who is known as DrSpooky on deviantART. She drew a picture on DA that really inspired me to write this since I don't have many new ideas. You guys need to send some ideas in, or I might work on my other TSS fic and leave this one waiting for a bit.

* * *

Doyle zipped through a thick, dense forest as he flew to the coordinates Van Rook had given him. The Russian had said that it was an urgent matter, so Doyle decided to meet up with the man. As he approached the destination, he could hear a faint humming sound from one of the trees. He reached the spot where Van Rook was supposed to be, but only found a large tree in front of him instead.

"I'm up here, you fool."

Doyle's eyes trailed up the tree to where Van Rook was entangled in a group of branches as his mask lay in a small hole a few feet away, where a small squirrel was launching acorns at Van Rook's head. One ricocheted off of the tree and managed to land in the palm of Doyle's hand. Underneath his mask, the young mercenary was grinning. His body shook as he burst out into laughter.

"I didn't call you here to laugh," Van Rook snarled.

"Then why…hehehehe…did you…hahahaha…call me?" Doyle bent over as he continued to laugh.

"To get me down, which you should be doing right now." Van Rook snapped.

Doyle took a moment to contemplate. He knew that he should get his boss down, but on the other hand this could work to his advantage. He'd be able to raid the fridge back at their headquarters more easily if Van Rook stood up there for a while longer. Plus it would be great revenge on the man for everything he'd put Doyle through.

"Hm…well I would, but I think your squirrel friend isn't finished with you yet." Doyle began. "So I'm just going to go back to headquarters and eat the last piece of banana crème pie. So see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

Doyle laughed as he flew off into the sky, leaving the older man to stay in the tree for the remainder of the day.

* * *

I feel like these things are getting shorter and shorter. Oh well :)


End file.
